Raising Hope Academy
by xXDarkAngelKittenXx
Summary: Amy is forced to move away from her childhood home of New Jersey because her mom's boyfriend wants to go back to his hometown of North Carolina. After meeting her soon-to-be stepsister, Misty, she feels it's not going to be too bad...that was until she knew she was going to a posh private school. Can she survive the snotty girls, controlling boys, and spiteful teachers? Rated T
1. The Big Move

**Raising Hope Academy**

**Chapter 1- The Big Move**

* * *

"Do you have all your things?"

"Yeah, mom…"

"What about the food?"

"Over at Ms. Smith's house…"

"Good, and all electronics are where?"

"In the box…unless it's mine."

"Alright! Everything's good to go. So, Amy go on and put on your clothes and we'll leave in a few."

"Okay, mom…"

The rose-pink hedgehog, Amy, trudged up the stairs with a very heavy heart. She was moving away from her childhood friends and family-like neighbors. She'd been in New Jersey since she was born so, why after fifteen years, would her mother give it all away? Well, let's just say there's this guy named Kris. Kris is an executive working for one of the biggest name brand sold everywhere; _**Apple**_. The thing her mom saw was; new, expensive things. She hated to called her mom a gold-digger, but she's really only targeted men with money and keeps getting money. Now, Kris…he's different. All the other men turned out to be frauds or straight-up liars trying to get a woman. He's the real-deal, but after a few dates, her mom came home with a magazine…full of pictures of diamond rings. _**"Amelia, momma's got herself another man!"**_ is what her mother cried happily when she asked. Couple days later, he brings up the subject of moving back to his hometown of North Carolina and she immediately agrees, crushing Amy's heart. Now, she's stuck with possibly getting a step-father, moving away from her friends, and most importantly, leaving her childhood home. It was heartbreaking, but her mom was happy…she couldn't ruin that…could she?

**x*Amy's POV*x**

I sighed as I pulled out a pair of jeans and a green long-sleeved shirt from my suitcase. Slowly taking off my school clothes, I slipped into the outfit, and threw the other clothes in a bag. Gathering my things up, I headed back down the stairs and to my mom who waited impatiently, tapping her heeled foot. My mom was usual…hectic when it came to big things like this.

"Oh, there you are! It's about time. How long does it take to change clothes?" my mom exclaimed. I looked over her outfit. A tight, lilac dress and silver heels…it matched her pale pink fur, but I didn't understand the occasion.

"Uh…dressing a little too fancy for a move, aren't you?" I asked.

"Of course, not! Now, remember, Kris doesn't exactly know what you look like so, please don't be your rude self and get offense if and when he looks surprised." my mom warned. It was true, I had a bit of an attitude when people looked at me the wrong way…

"Let me guess…'Krystal, what is the surprise you had for me- oh, well, is this the girl you've been telling me about? She is just absolutely horrible. You guys stay here and I'll go to North Carolina by myself. Sayonara!' and he climbs in his car and runs." I said, the ignorance of it all irritating my mom.

"Now, that's enough. You haven't even seen him yet. You never know, he might have a surprise of his own." My mom said, oblivious to the false happiness of material possessions. All I could do was shake my head.

Seconds later, a honk sounded outside. My mom literally squealed and ran off to meet Kris. I looked around me, mainly towards all the luggage my mom left. I hope she doesn't expect me to bring all this out… The door opened and remained open until I heard my mom's happy voice and apparently, Kris' voice. Heaving a sigh, I tossed by shoulder bag on, grabbed my larger suitcases by the handles and dragged them outside where I actually found out what Kris looked like. A dark blue hedgehog with hazel eyes, athletic build, and not totally skinny. I just hope he's not one of those types that goes 'Hey, a child! Let's completely take over your life and make you do what we want'. That'd really suck…

"Well, Krystal? Where's the surprise you were telling me about? Wait, how big is the box?" Kris asked, looking around. I rolled my eyes, I'm pink and it's light out…he must be blind.

"Actually, there's no box…Amy, sweetheart!" mom called. Whelp, there's my cue. I come out a little further, and when he finally spot me (probably expecting a cat or some other pet), he smiles.

"You're the big surprise, huh? This is perfect! I actually have a surprise of my own, Krystal…" Kris looked away and whistled. I heard a car door opening and closing then around came a sky blue hedgehog. She resembled her father, like I do to my mother, but had a totally different eye color, like me. In fact, our eyes were the same color.

"Krystal, Amy, this is _my_ daughter, Misty. Misty, met my girlfriend and her daughter, Amy." Kris introduced. We both stood there looking at each other, probably in disbelief. Paint the other with the same fur color and you get twins.

"Oh my, aren't you just the perfect little thing?!" My mom gushed. An evident blush appeared on Misty's muzzle while I felt a little offended. She used to call me that when I was little.

"Well, seems everything worked out. Let's get everything in the car and hit the road! Krystal, where are your bags?" Kris asked.

"In the house…oh, and do be careful. Try not to break your back." my mom cautioned.

"Oh, please. You're talking to the state wrestling champion of North Carolina! This will be a breeze." Kris bragged.

"Wait 'til you see her shoe bag…" I mumbled. Misty must've heard me because she snickered. I received a smack from my mom who heard also.

"You put your stuff away and get in. When you get my age, you'll have just as many shoes as me." my mom said firmly.

I highly doubt I'd own a million pairs of shoes with most of them being same style, different color. I sighed, but lugged the bags towards the trunk, where their stuff was. I looked down in my main suitcase and found my Hello Kitty kiddie backpack. I took off my shoulder bag and placed next to the rest of my stuff. Then, Kris came around with my mom's stuff, and he didn't even break a sweat. He's probably struggling underneath. I walked away from the scene and climbed into the passenger back seat. Misty was back their with me, but she didn't look at me. She had a notebook and a pencil, drawing something I couldn't really interpret. Maybe she was writing…then my unasked question was answered when she passed the book over to me. _**Hi, proper intros out the way, wanna trade phone #s so we can text and not talk? 434-9874**_

"We don't have to, just a little bonding since we're probably gonna be sisters soon…" Misty spoke softly. It was obvious she didn't our parents to hear. I tilt my head, thinking, before I took out my phone and entered her number. I sent a "test text" and I heard the familiar tune of **Rolling Girl***. She picked it up and nodded. And that was basically the rest of the trip to North Carolina.

I have to say, I may not like that my mom rushed into something like this, but with Misty around, I could probably get used to being around Kris. Misty is pretty interesting herself. This isn't her first time moving. She actually lived in North Carolina before she moved to New Jersey when her dad got relocated. We both have an interest in Japanese music, and can speak a second language; Misty, French. Personally, Spanish runs in my family line, but as time went on, it faded into the background. I'm the only one who knows this as far back as two decades ago. She brought up the subject of school and the one I went to, which led to me asking where we would go to school. Her new highs cool is actually an academy, or in other words; a private school. From what she told me, it sounded intricate. Might as well wait and see…

* * *

"Amy, welcome to North Carolina!" Kris welcomed. All I did was look out the window and saw behind the rows of trees, the top of the cityscape. I'm think if I had binoculars, I could see the apple mark for Apple.

"So, liking it so far?" he asked. I just simply nodded and laid my head against the window. All this reminded me was how far away from friends were…

"Don't look so glum, Amy. I'm sure there's plenty you can do here, and now you have someone to do it with." My mom chided. I just sighed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Alright, girls, your room is the first door on the right, you have your own bathroom and another down the hall closer to our room. Go ahead and unpack your things while we set up down here." Kris said.

Grabbing all our stuff, Misty and I went upstairs and went in our room. For an apartment, it was big. Separate beds, each with a different comforter; mine, of course, being Hello Kitty. Misty's was just plain yellow with a little monkey in different poses. It was cute, though. A dresser and a closet, not much to work from…

"How about we organize the stuff and we split the dresser in two? Top one being foldable clothes, bottom being underwear and stuff, then the closet for shoes, dresses, whatever else?" Misty suggested. I nodded and we went to work. After we were done, Kris came up to check on us.

"Wow, everything's so neat and organized. I thought it would be difficult using Misty's old bedroom as a room for two, but it seems you two figured it out. Good work, girls!" he complimented. We nodded and he left. Quickly, Misty jumped on her bed and pointed to the one opposite of it. I understood what she was asking and sat down.

"So, how about we go see the school early?" Misty asked.

"We can do that?"

"Well, no. But I have a friend that can sneak us in before orientation. He's a sophomore there." she explained.

"Where is there?" I asked.

"Oh, right. Well, the private school I was going to before we moved is called Raising Hope Academy. Basically, it's like a school for gifted children with parents who have money. Orientation is really a bunch of tests we take to get in and they pick at least fifty students from the bunchh to join, whether you paid or not." Misty said. This got me thinking. If I was a ordinary school girl from a public school, could I really get in a private school for gifted?

"So, um…who's the friend?" I said, getting rid of my thoughts.

A blush appeared on her face; something tells me this is a more-than-friend case. "Well, before I left…I had a boyfriend. I know it sounds stupid to date someone who's from another grade level, but he won me over in middle school…" she said, looking down still blushing.

"Oooo, sounds interesting…" I teased.

"Alright, alright. What about you? Any exes?" she asked, smirking.

"Well, not a lot. A dated this guy named Alex…he was a disaster…" Misty laughed. I couldn't help but laugh, too.

"Well, if you're not mentioning the others, I guess they were worse. Trust me, my guy…he's a little indifferent, but he has his charm. Who knows…you might find a permanent boyfriend here too…" she daydreamed. The tune of "Rolling Girl" came on and she literally squealed. "He's here! Let's go."

I grabbed my backpack and head out the door with Misty dragging me along. We stopped right in front so she could make herself look "presentable". After forever, she took a deep breath and opened the door…

* * *

_**My new story! *Cheers* The * next to that song was in a way telling you, you may or may not have heard of this and will be explained in the end. Rolling Girl is actually a Japanese song for a program called MMD, or MikuMikuDance. You can look this up on Youtube and find out what it is for yourself. You'll probably get hooked… Either way, I'd like feedback on this and there is a voting. Send in a review on what you think and if this should continue. Until then… -D.A.K**_


	2. Things Are Just Getting Started

_**Okay, guys…I'm continuing anyway! Yay! (I was going to…) So, enjoy the new installment of RHA. A note awaits at the bottom…**_

* * *

**Raising Hope Academy**

**Things Are Just Getting Started**

**x*Amy's POV*x**

Misty opened the door to reveal a bright orange hedgehog with chocolate brown eyes. When he saw us, he literally screamed.

"Misty! You've been cloned…!" he screeched. We gave a each other a look, and focused on the hedgehog who was backing away…ever so slowly…

"Bryan, come on." Misty called. The hedgehog, Bryan, looked from me to Misty several times before falling out. When I say 'fell out', boy is on the concrete. I don't think he's breathing…

"Um, is he gonna be okay?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"He's fine now. He's just being his self." Misty reassured. She walked up to Bryan and poked him with the tip of her sneaker. His hand flew over to the spot and held it, like she stabbed him or something.

"Okay, okay. I'm up, but seriously, who is she?" he asked, pointing at me. I know one thing…first impressions are not his thing…

"This is my possibly soon-to-be sister, Amy. Her mom met my dad in New Jersey, but he asked if we could all moved back here, so here we are." Misty explained.

"Oohh, that explains it…but um… Mystique Aquia Hedgehog, have you lost your mind?! I can sneak in one person, but two! You've gone 'round the bend, you have!" Bryan said, speaking in a horrible British accent.

"Well, sorry! She's my STBS now and I want her to see the school, too." Misty defended.

"Hi." I said sheepishly.

"Um, well…Ooo! Idea time…okay, so what if you take the test today and get in earlier and that way I won't be sneaking you around campus. Sounds good, right?" he asked, nodding frantically.

"It could, but will the principal let us? We just got here…" Misty said.

"We won't know until we try. Let's go!" Bryan exclaimed. Grabbing one of my arms and one of Misty's, he dragged us down the sidewalk, hopefully in the direction of the school…

* * *

"Well, this is Raising Hope Academy, girls. Go ahead, bask in the glory…"

Examining our surroundings, the school was pretty awesome. You would normally expect a huge one-building school, but this looks like a mansion cake sliced in three. The main building, the one we were headed towards, was three stories tall, buildings on either side was just two floors…although, there could be a basement…

"C'mon, the principal's office is just down the hall." Bryan said.

"Is she in? I mean, this school year hasn't started yet and it starts in about five days." Misty asked.

"We have a summer school program, of course she in now!" he cried. So, without saying another word, he shoved us down the hallway before stopping at the door with the principal's name on a gold plate screwed into the door; _Mrs. McNair._ He knocked three times and seconds later, a voice told us to come in. After opening the door, I saw a white female fox. She had her silver hair pulled into a neat bun and had silver glasses resting on her nose. From her seat, I could see her black denim jacket and clean purple blouse. She looked up from papers she was signing to show her ocean blue eyes. A young principal…?

"Oh, hello, Mr. Hedgehog. What brings you and these two young ladies here?" she asks.

"I know this has a long shot, but I was wondering if my friends here could take their orientation test early so they can get settled in before all the freshmen come." Bryan asked politely. I just expected him to be "his self" and go over the top with a ridiculous deal we couldn't keep.

"Um…well, I don't see why not…but what are they going to do until I finish grading their tests? It's still summer school hours and this test doesn't take but forty, fifty minutes tops to complete." Mrs. McNair said.

"I could show them around and let them get familiar with the scene. If it's okay with you…" he propositioned.

"I guess. Just don't disturb the classes. If you girls would follow me please," Mrs. McNair said, standing from her seat. Bryan let go of us and sat in the chair while we were guided to an empty room and Mrs. McNair got a bin filled with papers and a few pencils. She took two of each and set one of them in front of me and the other, Misty. "Alright girls, this is how we're going to do this. Right now, you get the option to start with basic papers such as, things about you and things around the school, or you can jump right into the major test and do those together later on."

Misty and I gave each other a look. "Test first," we said together. Giving a short nod, Mrs. McNair started a timer and told us to begin.

The test itself was basically like all regular finals before the end of the school year. The difference was that this had the questions broken down into certain categories that they teach here and you try your best at each one. That way, they know which classes to place you in. I think I pretty much aced Algebra, Spanish, and maybe even some parts of History. The difficult part was the section with their connections and things you'd learn in that class. I know I got the musical section down, but the P.E. terms and art curriculum was definitely failed. If not, the highest bet is a D-. Just as I finished, the timer went off and Misty sighed loudly, slamming her test down on the table. Mrs. McNair came back and collected them, gave us the forms, and went to grade our tests while we filled those out. That's not even the best part yet! Those forms she said would tell them a little more about ourselves was like a full-on "All About Me" sheet. The academy adjusts itself to make you feel more comfortable because you have to live on campus during the school week. You go home on weekends and breaks, but this is basically our second home. I'd say it's just a college…but it might be worth it. I had to fill out my regular diet; meals laid out Monday through Friday; breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I had to fill out an after school schedule, too. How much time I'd spend on homework, how much time doing this, or that…very detailed and specific. My favorite part was free period and where you'd like to spend it. Misty and I chose _**Extracurricular Activities**_ and decided to start our own club. Chess, Mathletes, Aquatic Sports, Field Events; the whole nine yards (No pun intended). And then this form:

_**Describe all talents. Check all that may apply.**_

_**[x] Singing**_

_**[] Cooking**_

_**[] Dance**_

_**[x] Creativity Skills**_

_**[x] Sports**_

_**[] Technology**_

_**If checked sport, check all that may apply.**_

_**[] Football**_

_**[] Soccer**_

_**[] Tennis**_

_**[] Basketball**_

_**[x] Aquatic Sports**_

_**[x] Gymnastics **_(Misty checked this so we'd be in at least one of the same classes…)

And that was the end of the forms. It makes me wonder why they'd want to know any talents we have. I _really_ hope they don't have whole classes devoted to those…

"Okay. Amelia, Mystique, I have your quiz results and your class schedules ready to go. Would you like to hear them?" Mrs. McNair called, coming from the actual office. We nodded and she carried on, "Good. Amelia, since Algebra, Spanish, and History seem to be your strongest subjects, we're placing you in those advanced classes. If you still do well and show improvement, we'll bump you up to gifted next year. Your other classes are Physical Education, Life Science, General Music, and a choice of Band or Chorus. It's optional." she explained.

"The other subjects are regular classes?" I asked. I immediately felt slow…this place is for gifted children…

"Well, not really, but they are a little behind on the curriculum by a few days and will advance slower than the others. Just improve and we'll get you up to speed." Mrs. McNair said, as she winked.

"What about me? I was only good in one subject…" Misty asked sheepishly.

"Oh, please! Darling, you were exceptional in French, and equally excellent in History, Life Science, and Music. You two have identical schedules except for fifth and sixth period where Amelia's Physical Education is your fifth block French; Amelia's Spanish is your Physical Education class. Nothing to worry about. I made sure to work some of my magic…" she smiled. I couldn't help but smile, too. I like her.

"Thank you, Mrs. McNair. Will we be able to live on campus early too?" Misty asked. She nodded and got out a key and a pamphlet.

"This is your room key, and the map to get to it. Since this is a rare opportunity for students to get in earlier than usual, I think you deserve to start a few of your classes early as well. Go home and tell your parents and get packed and maybe on Thursday when the others come, you'll go to your first classes. Sound good?" she asked.

"It's fine. Thanks again." I called as we left the back room. Bryan was dozing off with his mouth open until he heard the front door slam close when a student walked in.

"Mom? Are you here?" the girl called. She was a pink fox with white hair that had silver highlights. She had on gray skinny jeans, a white silky top, and white flats. I now know that there is no uniform…this place just got thirty percent awesome-r.

"Come on back, dear!" Mrs. McNair called. I watched her disappear behind the door and stared. She reminded me of a friend back home, whose mom worked at the school, too. I just sighed and shook it off. Bryan stood up and walked out the door with us.

"So, how'd it go?" he asked.

"It went fine. She said if we get settled in now, we can start when the freshmen come to take their tests." I explained.

"Cool! How are you going to get your stuff for the week here? Or at least move in enough clothes to last until our next break." Bryan said.

"When is the next break?" I asked.

"It should be Fall Break, but since our school year is later than it is in New Jersey, it should be October." Misty answered.

"Alright. We can wash clothes right?"

"Yeah, but I think it costs fifty cents per load. Everything else may be paid for, but they make you pay for your freaking laundry." Bryan snorted.

"It'll be fine. Right, Amy?"

"Yeah. It's pretty cool here. I mean anywhere with no uniform is awesome." I said.

"True dat, mah sister." Bryan said, bobbing his head. Misty gave him a look.

"Um, she's my sister…" she clarified.

"Not yet." he replied.

"It's gonna happen." she argued.

"Says…" Bryan trailed off on purpose.

"Says our parents! We live-"

"Misty." I said cutting in.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"STBS." I corrected.

"Right…" Misty sighed. Clearing her throat, she continued to walk on with us, back to the apartment. It was silent for a minute until Bryan decided to break it.

"What does STBS mean...again...?" he asked. Misty and I both sighed.

* * *

_**There you go! Yay, now for my note; I'm accepting OCs. All you have to do is send in the information for the character and I'll choose from there. It can be by review or PM, but reviews need to be kept short and sweet. I can't accept those with no account because I will be contacting the person throughout the story because it is their character. If you know someone who would like their OC in a story, contact them to PM me or review. The saying is, 'Have your people call my people.' I need four girls and four guys, as of now. If they have a relationship with an original Sonic character, include that with the description. I don't plan on having too many STH characters in this, but some of them might be mentioned. Any additional info, I'll PM those who make it. Just include name, description, age/grade, and an introductory outfit. For when I introduce them…yea…**_

_**Anyways, PM me if you have any questions, leave them in a review and I promise to acknowledge them in the next chapter. Hopefully, I'll get enough. Until then… -D.A.K**_


	3. Settling In

_**Hello again! I'm going to address two reviews I got before this update:**_

werewolf lover99: I can't use your OC because you don't have an account on FFN. I stated in the previous chapter that I wouldn't accept OCs from those with no account, thus I must reject the request. However, I can use them as a background person and nothing more. I hope you understand.

Shade the Hedge-wolf: Thanks for your entry. That's pretty much it...

_**As for anyone else with OCs, there is still time left before I get into things, so please, please, PLEASE give me an OC…or two. I'm practically begging here. I'll continue anyways, but I wanted to get the readers involved in the story as well. But enjoy this chapter...**_

* * *

**Raising Hope Academy**

**Settling In**

**x*Misty's POV*x**

We arrived at the apartment a few minutes later, but it felt like forever since Bryan had to act funny for Amy, being new and all. We spent two minutes explaining the acronym STBS, but he's still acting clueless. It just made me realize how miserable I was without him in New Jersey. When we approached the door, we told Bryan to wait or he could call one of his friends to help since by time we'd be finished, summer school would be out. Using my new key, I opened the front door and we raced to our room. And to think we only spent minutes in it to leave it again.

"Okay, so, should I just pack two weeks worth of clothes and wash them, then mix and match it the next two weeks?" Amy asked.

I merely shrugged, looking in my closet. "I did that at summer camp last year, but some of the girls there found out. Really, I think you should pack for two weeks, and come back on that weekend and get more clothes." I answered, pulling things out.

She tilted her head to the side nodding and went to work. I saw this as a little opportunity to find out what kind of girl Amy really was. I noticed she mostly pulled out jeans; ripped, colored, even sparkly…but she eventually picked a skirt or two and a nice blouse to go with them. They were jean skirts…but skirts nonetheless. I packed mostly skirts, jean or not, and tanks, tees, and a sweater for nights out. I looked over to Amy's shoe collection and was surprised she was seriously taking a pair of heels. Hmm…interesting…

"Stop looking over here. I know you're observing…" she called. My eyes widened a little, but I wasn't entirely shocked. I was literally looking in her direction…

"I'm not judging you, if that's what you're thinking. I'm trying to see if I know the perfect guy for you…" I replied.

"Ha! I highly doubt I'll fall in love with someone here. The number one thing you find in private schools in stuck-up girls and obnoxious boy who think the world owes them something. You talk to them, they like you, and demand you go out with them or they make your time there miserable. I know the cards, honey." she said. Intelligent too…I think I know a guy…

"Well, that is practically true. But some of these boys are bearable, and you never know what'll happen next." I said, closing my bag.

"I'll believe it when I see it…" Amy answered, closing her bag as well. I also saw her Hello Kitty kiddie backpack. Another note would be, still likes to connect with her childish side. Maybe this will soften my guy up…from what Bryan tells me, he's gotten harsher nowadays.

"Looks like that didn't take as long…" Amy concluded.

"No, it didn't… Now all that's left is telling our parents why were packing…again." I said. We looked at each other and left towards their bedroom. We had to have been gone at least two hours. That's enough for them to get settle in their home in more than one way… We stopped in front of the door and listened for any noise. I heard shuffling and a creak, followed by the opening and closing of a door, then shower jets. I carefully knocked, and another creak was heard. The footsteps were faint, so it had to have been Amy's mom. The door clicked; unlocking, and she revealed her face.

"Oh…hey. Something wrong?" she asked.

"No, but we came to tell you that we're leaving for school early." Amy said.

Her expression went from disoriented to firm in seconds. "What'd you do?"

"Nothing. A…friend of mine got us to see the principal and she said we could take the test before the others and start school Thursday. Is it alright if we go?" I asked.

"If that's the case, of course. I'm glad you're interested in starting the next step in your educational career earlier than others." Amy's mother said, smiling.

"Mom, you just want alone time with Kris." Amy said, lips to the side of the face.

"Um…well…Amelia, I've told you about your mouth. Watch it, that's none of your business." she concluded and with that, shut the door.

"That went well." I said.

"Hardly…" she replied.

"Finally! I thought you got stuck in the refrigerator or something." Bryan greeted. I couldn't help but to shake my head. He may have his charm, but his jokes are terrible…

"No, Bryan. No refrigerator accident this time." I said, playing along. Amy just giggled.

"Good. Safe and sound then. I couldn't reach anybody since school just let out for those nerds I call friends, so we'll just have to walk back to the dorms." Bryan said. We nodded in unison and took off. Before we could get a good start down the stairs, Amy's mom called us back. Going back inside, she gave us each an envelope.

"What's this for?" Amy asked.

"Just a little extra money for food and possibly some clothes. You both have one hundred each, along with a credit card. There's nothing on it, but if you get a job or something, you can load it up and use that when the cash runs out. Just don't spend it all in one place. Consider this your allowance." she explained.

"Thanks, Krystal." I said. She gave a smile before closing the door. Turning back to Bryan, we found he had gone down the stiars with our stuff, waiting for us.

"All set now? I think it's gonna rain, so you'd better hurry…" he called. I rolled my eyes before heading down the stairs and off to the dorms.

* * *

It didn't take as long as we thought, though. The dorms were a few blocks from the school, so most students could walk to school or maybe ride a bike. Either way, it was a convenience for us. The dorm buildings were split into fours, each having three floors. I'm guessing they go according to what grade your in. Freshman, sophomore, junior, then senior; the other question was how they divided it among gender. I don't want to have to live next to boys who party and are just loud all day and night.

"Alright, which floor on you guys on. You'll be in the first building to the left for freshman." Bryan explained.

"Uh…the map says floor two, room 2-84B." Amy read aloud. Bryan led the way and came to a stop in front of the green door with the room number on it. I saw that the hallway was kind of split in two with one side being 'A' and the other 'B'.

"Go on and open it." Bryan called.

I took the key from my pocket and inserted it into the keyhole. After messing with it for a few seconds, I heard the click and twisted the doorknob. The outside was _nothing_ compared to the inside. It was basically the size of our room back at home but with the addition of a small kitchen and two bathrooms side-by-side. Two beds, both with pillows but no comforter, and a flat screen TV in front of a small couch in the living space. A small box with a note attached stood out among the front side of the TV stand. Curioucity got the better of me and I went to open it, Amy following. Stopping short, I looked over to Amy.

"What do you think's in it?" I asked.

"Who knows? Maybe it's some kind of gift card for a place near here…" she replied. I reached towards it and pulled the lid off. Turns out, she was right. Four gift cards to be exact; all places for academic needs. A school supplies store, an arts and crafts store, and two for places where we could clothes that sell special items with the school colors; royal purple and yellow.

"Cool. More money for us then." Amy said.

"So, I guess I should leave you two…" Bryan started.

"Uh, yeah. We'll just unpack and call it a day. I wasn't really expecting to move in the same day we just got here." I said.

"That's fine. Maybe tomorrow, you guys could actually tour the school." he suggested.

"That'd be great. We're tired anyways…" Amy pitched in.

"Kay. See you tomorrow!" And with that, he left. Then we worked on unpacking…again…and exploring the new place.

We found a walk-in closet big enough for the clothes we brought. The refrigerator had enough food for the week and we start on Thursday, so we'd have to go shopping Saturday. Other than that, it was perfectly fine. Amy called the bed closest to the window, which had a great view of the park right behind the school. From here, we could see the lake and where the sun would set over the horizon. She got lucky… I also wondered what Amy was thinking about all this. She is a girl from a public school and because of my dad's job, I've always been in private schools for as long as I can remember. Not even in New Jersey did I go to the public schools! I hope she doesn't feel too out of place, plus knowing I've been here before and she hasn't… I'm sure everything will be fine here with her. Having a step mom and sister doesn't too bad.

* * *

_**And that's that. First chapter of the year. Happy (late) New Year everyone! Again, there is still time to send in OCs. It'd be great to get the amount I need, but if not, oh well. I'm continuing anyways….so…yeah…**_

_**Until then… -D.A.K**_


End file.
